blinded by the sun
by cathaya
Summary: Alanna/Jonathan. An infinite number of alternate universes exist, branches of possibility, each containing a different story . . . Perhaps in one the gods will get it right and they will be complete. Ch3: Jon rarely gets this philosophical after sex.
1. crown of thorns

**An infinite number of alternate universes exist, branches of possibility, each containing a different story . . . Perhaps in one the gods will get it right and they will be complete.**

-

Length: 104 words.  
Rating: K.  
Fandom: Tamora Pierce's world of Tortall, specifically her _Song of the Lioness_ quartet.  
Pairings: Alanna/Jonathan. Thayet/Jonathan, George/Alanna. Possibly others implied.

Drabbles and one-shots exploring the possibilities of Jon and Alanna's relationship, set obviously in universes alternate to canon. Each one is a standalone; they do not necessarily link to each other, but if they do I will likely specify. Although this drabble is rated K, later installments will have higher ratings.

-

blinded by the sun

-

_i. __crown of thorns_

Amidst the cheering of the crowds, Alanna is very aware of the weight of the crown on her flaming hair. Somehow it seems heavier than any plate armour or chain mail she ever bore, pressing right through her skull onto her heart; she is worried she will faint, from its burden or the tightly-laced dress, she isn't certain. A hand catches hers. The Prince's—no, the King's—eyes are very blue and he is smiling genially. Her lips tremble upwards for his sake.

Even so, she fears this crown will crush the very essence of Alanna out of her skin.


	2. shackles

Length: 290 words.  
Rating: K.

-

blinded by the sun

-

_ii. shackles_

The wintry days warmed by their early love remain the happiest in his memory. Jon dreams of the pitter-patter of small feet and purple-eyed children with black hair, brimming with lavender magic. Alanna accepts his proposal despite her initial reservations because he's Jon and he loves her and she loves him.

Then his mother dies, and his father, and his dreams.

Suddenly there is a crown on his head and nowhere to turn without being jabbed at by nobles and councillors and advisors. His opinion on this, his views on that, what should be done about the crops, this mass murderer's escape, the fragile relations with that neighbouring kingdom . . .

During the day she upholds the law as his Lady Knight, champion of justice. At night, she holds him as his lover, his closest companion. There's worry in the amethysts of her eyes and fear, and it is this close proximity that allows him to see also the immense freeness of her spirit. It comes to him in a nightmare, the realisation of how close he has lured her to the danger of losing it. How close he's come to sinning thus.

She leaves the Palace and returns with the Jewel and the lovely Thayet, whom Jonathan admires at sight for her beauty and fierce strength, but does not love. However he's wise enough to know it's not about love—Mithros, if it was, Tortall would have a Lioness for its Queen—and Thayet will be a far better monarch than Alanna.

He was born into this trap, a prisoner to the crown from birth, but he'll be damned if he condemns her too.

You can't cage a lioness.

And because he loves her, he lets her go.


	3. mirrors

Length: 493 words.  
Rating: T.

-

blinded by the sun

-

_iii. mirror__s_

Sometimes, when they are both able to escape the vigilant gaze of the court and its infernal gossips, Jonathan likes to make love to her in the Hall of Mirrors.

Located in the oldest wing of the castle, it is a hexagonal-shaped room long since abandoned by the monarchs of the past who found no use for its particular décor. Jonathan, however, appreciates the three-hundred-and-sixty view it supplies him of Alanna's twisting, writhing body as they climb the ladder to ecstasy, bound within the dusty golden frames. He is fascinated by the myriad of lady warriors bending and breaking and becoming whole with him.

In the time after, they lie tangled together. She lifts herself and a curtain of fire cascades over his shoulder, tickling his skin like feathers of flame. Phoenix feathers. He puzzles at her expression, which is torn between amusement and annoyance.

"You're a narcissist," she accuses.

Rainbow laughter bubbles in his throat. Jonathan shakes his head in disagreement, a smile tugging at his lips. "I most certainly am not, my dear."

Wickedly, she raises a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Alanna, I'm not _that_ bad! I just—I like the idea of—have you heard of the theory of parallel worlds? No? Well, it's speculated that hundreds of thousands of other worlds exist, the children of possibility and choice. For example, I ask you to marry me, _again_." He grins at the sour expression on her red face and tweaks her nose. "_You_ might say no, but another Alanna says yes. And one world splits into two, each living out the outcome of that decision. A path that comes across a fork and diverges."

"What does that have to do with mirrors?" Amusement waves its victory flag: Jon rarely gets this philosophical after sex.

"Why, my Lioness, mirrors are said to be the thresholds to these alternate universes! Another theory says that there is a world behind the mirror. A reflection world. Or perhaps _we_ are the reflections."

Jon's hand finds hers and their fingers intertwine as instinctively as they did all those years ago in the Black City, in defiance against the Ysandir.

"I like the idea that so many Alannas and Jonathans exist in worlds behind the mirrors' surfaces," he admits, raising their hands to his lips and then spreading her palm flat against the mirror's smooth, cool surface. It touches her reflection's—almost. Two worlds, so near, yet so far, separated by a porcelain doll-fragile layer of glass. Jonathan meets Alanna's gaze in the mirror's depths; her amethyst eyes are as curious as Faithful's ever were.

"And?" she prompts.

"It comforts me to think that even though we may not always be together in this world, somewhere another Jonathan is meeting a purple-eyed spitfire called Alanna—" he kisses her to stop her indignant protests at both statements, "—and is falling in love with her. The Gods allow it, he may even get to keep her."


End file.
